


Final Voyage

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Klabautermann Tales [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depressing, Drunkenness, Gen, Goodbyes, Klabautermann, Klabautermann Friendships, Klabautermann Tales, Oro Jackson and Moby Dick are friends, Oro Jackson's death, Roger's execution, Sad Ending, Ship burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: He doesn’t want their adventures to end.





	Final Voyage

                The Roger Pirates were all gathered in the captain’s quarters where Crocus and Roger delivered the fatal news. “It’s not true, right?” A man dressed in regal red and gold clothing stood at the entrance. “You’re not actually dying?”

                “I am,” Roger informed him.

                “No you’re not!” The man shouted, lunging forward and grabbing the Pirate King by his coat. “You’re not dying!”

                Rayleigh held a hand out to prevent the crew from attacking. “Rayleigh?” Shanks looked to him questioningly.

                “He’s not going to hurt him,” Rayleigh claimed.

                “Crocus, there’s gotta be _something_ we can do!” The man desperately looked to the doctor.

                Crocus shook his head. “It’s an incurable disease,”

                “Nothing’s incurable!” The man snapped. “What about the Op-Op Fruit? We can track down its eater and force them to cure him!”

                “Nobody knows the current location of the Op-Op Fruit user,” Roger reminded. “I’ll probably die before we find them. The sea is vast,”

                “We have to _try_!” The man argued. “There’s still a chance that we’ll find them! We have to!”

                Roger stood up and walked over to the man, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s alright, Oro Jackson,”

                “Oro…Jackson?” Shanks and Buggy shared a confused look.

                “It’s not okay!” Oro Jackson cried. “Tom built me so that we could all sail the seas together!”

                “And we did,” Roger claimed. “We’re the only crew that conquered the Grand Line and sailed to Raftel,”

                “Let’s sail some more!” Oro shouted. “Rouge-san and later on your kid can join us! I’ll show them the whole world!”

                “Oro, Rouge can’t be seen with me,” Roger reminded. “They’ll kill her and our unborn child,”

                “It’s not fair!” Oro sobbed. “The World Government are the bad guys! They’re the corrupted ones! They’re the ones who hurt people for no reason! They’re the ones that force everyone to kneel to the ****ing Celestial Dragons! Why can’t they be the ones to die instead!?”

                “Oro, how about one final voyage?” Roger suggested. “We’ll meet up with our friends one last time,”

XXX

                Oro Jackson never left his Klabautermann form and stayed by Roger’s side until the Roger Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates met up. He stormed onto the Moby Dick’s deck. “Moby! I need to drunkenly rant my feelings to you!” Without even speaking to the Whitebeard Pirates he headed for the booze.

                “Your ship’s Klabautermann seems upset,” Whitebeard noted.

                “I’ll replace all of the booze he drinks. But Newgate, I have something important to tell you,” Roger began to inform him about his incurable disease.

                Meanwhile, Oro Jackson was chugging down bottles of beer. “Oi, oi, you’re making a mess on my floors. Marky’s gonna complain about cleaning this up,” Moby glared at him. “What’s gotten you so angry?”

                “Roger’s turning himself into the Marines,” Oro Jackson revealed.

                “What!? Why would he do such a thing!?” Moby exclaimed.

                “He’s sick,” Oro took another sip from his bottle. “Some kind of stupid incurable disease,” He took several gulps of alcohol before continuing. “He does the impossible and conquers the Grand Line yet it’s some stupid disease that’s killing him,”

                “But why turn himself in?” Moby asked.

                “Said he wants to leave a legacy,” Oro slurred. “Inspire the next era to look for his treasure. But you know what’s stupid about that plan? How the hell would the ****ing world know if someone reaches Raftel? It’s not like the World Gov are magically informed whenever someone steps foot on that island. And does anyone outside of the crew even know what the One Piece is? How the hell would anyone even know what they’re looking for? Does the World Gov even know what the One Piece is?”

                “Okay, you got a point…” Moby sent a worried glance to the direction of the Roger Pirates. A drunken Klabautermann means that their ship form moves out of control.

                “What if someone holds up their swimsuit and says ‘I have the One Piece! I’m the new Pirate King now!’” Oro hiccupped. “I don’t _want_ my captain to die…”

                “No Klabautermann does,” Moby agreed. “We’re created when a crew loves and takes care of their ship,”

                Oro smashed the bottle against the wall and caused Moby to wince. “This will be the last time we meet,”

                “I’m sure that Rayleigh will let you visit again,” Moby said.

                Oro shook his head. “They say the captain goes down with the ship. I say the ship goes down with the captain,”

                “Oro…”

                “Both he and I will be turned into the Marines,” Oro smiled sadly. “When Roger dies, I’ll be dying alongside him,”

                Moby Dick brought his best friend into a hug, knowing it would be their last meeting.

XXX

                The World Government declared that the Oro Jackson would be burned after Gol D. Roger’s execution. In his Klabautermann form, he stood by Shanks’ and Buggy’s sides. All three of them watched as Roger spoke the words that inspired the Great Pirate Era. He hugged both cabin boys tightly. “The Government probably don’t know about you two since you’re only cabin boys,” He whispered. “Stay low for the time being,”

                “We will!” Shanks’ voice was broken, unable to hide the sadness.

                “Roger and I don’t want to see you in Afterlife anytime soon,” Oro said. “Now I’m gonna flip the world off as I die,”

                As the World Government set Oro Jackson ablaze, the Klabautermann reappeared in the center of the inferno. As he has told Shanks and Buggy, he died flipping the world off. “The World Government can **** off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Roger died inspiring the new age while Oro Jackson died flipping off the people he hated.


End file.
